Recently, display devices are desired to have a broader color range (to have an expanded color reproduction range).
Spontaneous light emission-type display devices such as organic EL (electroluminescence) display devices or the like allow the color reproduction range to be expanded by, for example, narrowing the spectral bands of the three primary colors used for display, namely, red, green and blue. For liquid crystal display devices that are not of a spontaneous light emission type, a technology of expanding the color reproduction range by using four or more primary colors for display (using a multi-primary color system) (e.g., Patent Document 1).